my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Ryutai
Ai Ryutai '(流体 愛 ''Ryūtai Ai), also known by her Hero alias '''The Fluid Hero: Jellyfish, is a second year student in Skiketsu High's class 2-B. She is Zenji Kaisei's best friend. Appearance Ai's entire body is a bubblegum pink. Due to the texture and smoothness of her body she also gives off a slight luster. Instead of possessing hair, Ai has pink flesh in the shape of long hair that goes down to her knees with a cowlick swept to the right side of her face. Instead of ears she also has two large, ovular holes on the side of her head. Her eyes are red with black sclera, and she has numerous holes over her body. She is ordinarily seen wearing the Skiketsu High student uniform, complete with cap. Her Hero costume consists of a black bodysuit which reveals her shoulders. Personality Ai is a bubbly and joyful individual that most people enjoy being around. She often uses her approachable personality to her advantage, allowing her to get what she wants from fellow students and teachers alike. As such she considers herself be somewhat manipulative, but never tries to get something at the expense of others. Ai is also non-confrontational when it comes to conflict, preferring to ride out any issues and vent to her friends than approach any problems directly, not unless she reaches a certain threshold of rage. Despite her bubbly demeanor, she still has deep-seated depression and insecurities which she tries to mitigate by talking to her friends. Quirk and Abilities Fluid Body (流体ボディ Ryūtai Bodi):''' Ai's entire body is made from a malleable substance which she can manipulate at her will, although using it requires the activation of her Quirk Factor. Through the manipulation of her body, she can stretch out her limbs, create extra appendages, and even make herself completely flat. The limitations are almost limited entirely to her imagination. However, she is unable to create more mass or volume, and is limited to the amount her body is made from and she is incapable of destroying her body parts either to decrease her size. Ai has trained her Quirk to be able to activate incredibly quickly, transforming from her normal form into a puddle in an instant. Ai is also capable of using her Quirk to regenerate, but it is considered much slower and overall inferior in comparison to other regeneration Quirks such as Hyper Regeneration. Ai also feels any pain that is done onto her body regardless of what part of her body is struck. While she can easily heal from a strike to one of her internal organs, if her heart is damaged, she will die. Equipement '''Hero Costume: Ai's Hero Costume is a skin-tight, black bodysuit which is made using her own cells. As such, her suit shape shifts with her, and is capable of adding more mass and volume to increase the strength and weight of what she shape shifts into. Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Hero in Training Category:Student Category:Shiketsu Student Category:Transformation Quirk User